headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who (2005)/Season 11
Season 11 of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who began airing as a global simulcast on October 7th, 2018. Regular episodes of the show aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom and BBC America in the United States. It is the introductory season with actress Jodie Whittaker in the role of the Thirteenth Doctor, having previously made a cameo generation appearance in the 2017 holiday special, "Twice Upon a Time". The season also introduces her three new companions, Graham O'Brien, played by Bradley Walsh, Ryan Sinclair, played by Tosin Cole, and Yasmin Khan, played by Mandip Gill. Episodes Specials Cast Characters The Goodies * Thirteenth Doctor * Grace O'Brien * Graham O'Brien * Ryan Sinclair * Yasmin Khan The Baddies * Dalek - Dalek scout left behind from the Medieval era. * Ilin - Hologram promoter of the Rally of the Twelve Galaxies * T'zim-Sha - Warrior of the Stenza. Others * Asha Chandra - Sister of Rahul. Alien abductee. * Epzo - Muxteran space racer. * Angstrom - Albarian space racer. * James VI - King of England, 17th century. * Rahul Chandra - Conspiracy theorist. Victim of Tim Shaw. * Ramesh Sunder - Police officer from Hallamshire. Locations Outer space places * Albar - Homeworld of Angstrom. * Desolation - Final journey of the Rally of the Twelve Galaxies. * Earth - Mostly harmless. * Nine Systems - Home of the Stenza race. * Outer space - Buncha' stars and planets. Countries * England Counties * Yorkshire - Sheffield and Hallamshire are located here. Cities * Sheffield - Ryan, Graham, Yasmin & Grace are all from Sheffield. Other areas * Hallamshire - Yasmin lives in Hallamshire. Learning centers * Redlands Primary - Ryan and Yasmin went to school together here. Items Technology * Hologram - Ilin appears as a hologram only. * Psychic paper - Doctor passes herself off as a crisis investigator to Jack Robertson. * Sonic screwdriver - Unique item invented by the Doctor. Weapons * Gathering Coil - Electrical bio-weapon. Vehicles * Bicycle - Ryan can't ride a bicycle. * Cerebros - Epzo's personal spacecraft. * Ghost Monument - Another name for the TARDIS. * Spacecraft * TARDIS Organizations * Hallamshire Police - Yasmin and Ramesh are members. Races * Albarians - Angstrom. * Daleks - Dalek scout left behind from the Medieval era. * Gallifreyans - The Doctor. * Humans - Graham, Ryan & Yasmin. * Muxterans - Epzo. * Stenza - Tim Shaw. Animals * Spiders - Giant mutant spiders in the UK. Vocations * Bus driver - Graham was a bus driver. * Nurse - Grace was a bus driver. * Police officer - Yasmin was a police officer. * Time Lord Miscellaneous * Dyspraxia - Ryan suffers from Dyspraxia. * Electrocution - Grace is electrocuted while trying to stop the Gathering coil. * Funeral - Funeral for Grace. * Gunshot victim - Jack Robertson fatally shoots mutant spider. * Hotel - Jack Robertson's hotel infested with mutant spiders. * Rally of the Twelve Galaxies - Intergalactic space race. * Space travel * Teleportation - The Doctor & companions teleported into deep space. Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this season is "It's About Time", which is a play on words about not only the program's subject of time travel, but also about the introduction of a female Doctor. * This is the thirty-seventh season of the series in the entirety of the Doctor Who franchise. See also Category:Seasons